secrets of life
by I-perfer-2-b-wierd-11
Summary: Haku and Chihiro met agian 3 years later after the trip to Haku's world.Haku and Chihiro have secreats the confese to their friend or mind.dun,dun dun! real review in story
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: this is my first fanfic so if you don't like it tell me that and makes me motivated.r&R! Oh and you've been warned the first chapta is deep the rest is fun! Cutebaby94! **

**Now on with the story…** Review: Chihiro is desperate to see Haku. But Haku has some secrets about past three years. So does Chihiro. Will Haku tell Chihiro or will he go on like nothing happened? Dum dum dun! Will Chihiro confess her BIG secret? Dun dun dum

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away nor do I own the ability to have a real attention span

Chapter 1 Feelings 

Chihiro sat there looking out the window. She heard her parents going over bill. They kept saying we need to stop Chihiro from doing this and that. She stopped and Wonder what granny and No-face, and everyone else, where doing. She sat there wondering if Haku ever thought of her…

… Haku sat there in _his_ office. Now_ he _was master of the bathhouse, and _he_ wasn't as rude as Yababa.He was thinking about Chihiro.He often did this and was never disturbed.

He wondered if she would ever return to the spirit world…

… Chihiro tiptoed down the steps._ I can't take it anymore! They hate me...Haku! My spirit friends would never hate me! _Her backpack was filled with food & clothes. It had only been 3 years since she saw him yet every day she thought of him, or dreamt of him, or drew him as she remembered him. She ran toward the spirit world….

Haku lifted his head off his desk. He felt some one coming toward the main portal of the spirit world. He paced the room. What if it was a new person…no he didn't want a new person…what if it was Chihiro? What would he tell her? That he loved her? _No to_ _sudden._ Should he tell her that he thought about her every day? _No to clingy_. _What to_ _do?…_

Chihiro stood in front off the statue. It looked as though it only been yesterday she had been here. She looked up to the sky of her world. She could see the sun rising over the trees. She looked down the tunnel, she wanted him. She ran like the wind down the tunnel, she was carefree, and it

Felt soo good. There it was the place she had been 3 years ago. She ran through the little torn down eating stalls _Yababa must have really changed_…

…He felt her presence. _Oh my god…what the heck should I do?_ Once again he paced the floor._ What to do? What to do? Should I say I'm not here…no, no gosh darn it why am I feeling like this?_ His disturbing pacing came to a stop. She has arrived….

…Chihiro looked toward the bathhouse._ Wow it never changed._ She felt some things never changed. Once again she felt tempted to see him….

…Haku panicked. _What should I do?_ He thought. First he thought of hiding. Then of just pretending not to know. _No she knows about my powers! God what should I do?_ He was so confused! He paced around, again. He looked out from the top level. He heard lots of "Sen your back!" and "Chihiro so good to see you, how's the family?" he paced faster. He heard Lin talking to Chihiro close to his office. He froze in is tracks…

**a/n soo its short but I have to many essays due, you know the drill r&r there are flames welcome, but be gentle this is the first story for me 3 review to get next chapter!Cutebaby94**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n hey I'm back! Here's chapta 2 4 ya! Hope u like it! R&rCutebaby94**

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own Spirited Away nor do I have a REAL attention spa…hey look **_a FLY!_**

Chapter 2 Hellos and goodbyes? 

…. Chihiro heard him pacing like a mad man

"Lin? Does he do that often?"Chihiro asked. She sounded spaced out.

"Why would I know? Besides who would?" Lin answered sounding snotty. Chihiro heard him stop._ It's time…_

…._ Oh crap she's here!_ Haku panicked. There was a knock at the door. "Haku are you in there?"Chihiro asked._ Say yes you piece of crap!_ "Yes"Haku said softly. The doorknob turned sideways slowly (**said in a sl-ow-oo voice)** chihiro came in; she wore a white halter-top with a sort of orange bandana design and with short shorts. Haku stood there the first thought was _is this **my** Chihiro?_

"Haku.."Chihiro whispered she ran and gave him a hug and didn't want to let go. "Chihiro I missed you soo much!" Haku said hugging her back.

"So you're the new master, huh?"

"Yes and I even have a apprentice"

"Ohh!"Chihiro let go of Haku she walked backward slowly. By the expression on her face he could tell she had a bad thought….

…Chihiro let go of Haku._oh no! He's like Yababa! _Chihiro's mind screamed.

" Chihiro it's not what you think."Haku said.

"Oh thank God!"Chihiro said.

"How long do you plan to stay?"Haku asked walking toward his desk.

" I don't know… However long it takes to stay away from'them'"

"Whose 'them'"

"Nevermind"Chihiro said, " I'm going to go say hi to Kamjii"

"OK, come back when the suns setting. OK?"Haku said.

"Yeah see you then. Bye!"Chihiro turned and walked out._somethings up with him! I wonder what?_…

…._ Yes! I got a date a got a date! Go me go me!_ Haku danced around.

"Master Haku?"His apprentice said.

"Oh Shitiro…how much did you see of that?"

"Not a lot…. I have a message for you."Shitiro said.

"Oh,"Haku said sitting back down at his desk. "From whom?"_That was embarrassing!_

Shitiro, totally missing the question, said "here" she handed him the package.

"Thank you, Shitiro.go to see our guest to the best bedroom in the house. She's downstairs, talking to the boiler man."

"Yes sir!"Shitiro said. She turned and walked away. After she left Haku played the message. The holographic figure showed up and said:

**_Hello Haku, remember me?_ _Of course you do…. I hope. Well I need you to come back to me. Love you always._**

Mir chi 

Haku panickeddum dum dun!_ Mir chi or Chihiro… _

A/n **Well there's the second chapta 4 ya! Hope ya'll liked it.r&r.flames welcome! 4 reviews to get the next chapta! cutebaby94**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n hey ya'll! R &R I'm back with the 3 chapta! Hey I think that rhymes!**

Disclamer: yeah yeah…do I really have to do this?Yeah I guess so. I don't own Spirited Away or an attentio.. FLY!

Chapter 3 

What is going on?

…Chihiro had finished talking to Kamjii when a stranger came in.

" Are you our guest?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, no, maybe. Who are you? Who sent you?"Chihiro said very suspiciously.

" First off, Haku sent me. I'm Shitiro, his apprentice. And are you or are you not our guest?"Shitiro said.

"Whoa back off. Well technically I'm a guest. But I was here 3 years ago and helped your boss free himself from Yubaba, how that cover you?"Chihiro said.

"Yeah, so you're the one that gets the best bedroom here."Shitiro said.

"Wait we have bedrooms here? Ok what ever just take me away. Bye Kamjii!"Chihiro said._ When'd we get bedrooms?_

"Bye Sen!"Kamjii said. The girls walked up to the rooms._ Man I guess things do change! _Thanking her, Chihiro went into her room and laid on her bed drifting to a nice sleep…

…. Haku freaked. He has a date with the girl of his dreams, and a woman who wants him to be hers in another world._ What to do? What do to? God I've been doing this all day!_ Haku heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"Haku asked.

"It's Shitiro."Shitiro said.

"Oh, come in Shitiro"Haku said "did our guest get to her room?"

"Yes sir, she is very odd for a spirit, sir"Shitiro said.

"She is not a spirit, but a human."

"Oh really, I thought humans were different looking that us."

"You have much to learn, Shitiro, and this is part of it."Haku said. Haku looked toward the sky and looked at the sun. It was going to be setting in a few hours. He had just enough hours to make a **BIG** decision …

…Chihiro awoke a few hours just before the date. She had told Lin about the date and she said she would help her get ready. When she awoke Lin just got there.

"Morin' sleepy head!" Lin said all cheerfully.

"To cheerful, must kill cheerfulness!"Chihiro said while throwing a pillow at her. Lin laughed and ducked .she picked it up and throw it back at Chihiro.

"Okay grumpy, we have a date to prepare for!" in said dropping a load of girly stuff on Chihiro's bed. Lin dragged Chihiro out of bed and took her to the bathroom. It was very big, sorta like the bedroom, but smaller. It had the same wallpaper, and carpeting** (who puts carpeting in a bathroom?) **Lin dunked Chihiro into the already filled tub.

Chihiro came up sputtering saying, "are you trying to kill me!" she splashed Lin.

"Maybe…" Lin giggled

About an hour later they had to pick out something to wear.

"Did ya bring any clothes to wear?" Lin said looking for a suitcase.

"Just a bit. Like a skirt and a top, and some jeans."

" Oh useless" Lin rummaged through the wardrobe and found it. "Aha! Just the thing I was looking for!" she held up a silky kimono with a flowery design on a light blue silk. The design had a red, pink and yellow. She sat it on the bed, and put Chihiro on the vanity table.

"Now on with the makeup!" she said

a half an hour later Lin was doing Chihiro's hair.

"Um…Lin? Can I ask you a question?" Chihiro asked softly,

"Yeah sure? What up?" Lin replied.

"What if Haku was cheating on me..he acted a bit weird and it made me nervous.."

" Chichi! There is nothing to worry about…he loves you! All the workers know it! They have heard him telling fantasies about you…in his sleep." Lin reassured her.

"Thank you lin!"

"Your welcome"Lin said while backing away from her work.

"Chihiro go get dressed"

"Yes mommy!"And Chihiro went and got dressed.

**A/N YAY it is finished! Next chapter will be the big date. sorry..**

**I-perfer-2-b-weird-11 (I have changed my name to that.) HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!I LOVE MY MOMMY! AND MY BIRTH MOM A MONKEY..KANA!**


End file.
